Kiyomi Yokoyama, Princess of the Mountains
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Mori/OC. "When I enrolled in Ouran Academy I expected people to be mature and sophisticated. A place where I can be left in peace for my studies. Instead, I'm suddenly thrown into a wild life filled with love, adventure, and betrayal." FAIL SUMMARY.
1. Arrival at Ouran Academy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The note's at the bottom.

* * *

><p>"This is your locker number and combination, and your class schedule." The office assistant handed me the paper with the previous information printed it. I shyly took it and bowed quickly in thanks. Turning around and opening the door, I managed my way through the halls of what is going to be my new school.<p>

"Locker 151. Shouldn't be too hard to find." I mumbled to myself. If I remember correctly, the lockers are divided into three parts. First floor are lockers 1-100, second floor are lockers 101-200, and third floor are lockers 201-300. And that's only for the people who choose to have lockers in the school.

Staring at my black and gray converses I jogged up the stairs to the second floor. I pulled at my black beanie to make sure it didn't fall off my head seeing as it's on the back part of my head. After a few minutes of people staring at my baggy hoodie and black skinny jeans, I finally managed to find my locker.

"I can't wait to see them today!" I heard one of the female students squeal out behind me. I opened my locker and tried not to eavesdrop but couldn't help myself.

"Let's go check if Music Room Three is open yet!" Music Room Three? That's on the third floor I believe. The two girls hurried off giggling and I closed my locker door. Shouldering my messenger bag and fixing my black rimmed glasses, I began making my way to the third floor.

Me and my curiosity.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." I whispered out as I saw two giant doors in front of me. The sign above it says Music Room Three. Taking a deep breath, I gripped the handle and turned slowly. Next thing I knew, I was blinded by a white light. Letting go of the handle and raising my hands in front of my face instinctively, I waited a few seconds before the flash passed and I regained my eyesight.<p>

"Welcome." I jumped and squeaked in surprise as a group of voices spoke together. Looking up, I saw a group of six boys on a couch.

Two of them were obviously twins. They had the same face and same hair style. Except one was parted to the left and the other was parted to the right. Both however have mischievous smiles.

Another boy is standing tall and proud with a clipboard in his arms. He has black hair and glasses, and seems to have a money-making smile.

One little boy doesn't even look as though he belongs here. He is a blonde with brown eyes and a pink bunny in his arms.

Behind the little boy is a really tall one. My shortness can't even compare. He has black, slightly spiked hair and gray eagle eyes.

They all surround another blonde boy sitting in the center. He has abnormal purple eyes and had a regal air about him.

"Welcome princess." The purple-eyed blonde stood up and did a sort of wave with his hand. I blinked three times in confusion before turning around to check if anyone was behind me.

"Um. I must have the wrong room." I muttered and turned around abruptly to try and leave before I die from embarrassment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and lifted my head in surprise. The hand turned me around and I almost fell back. As soon as I finished the 180 degree turn I was met with the purple eyes.

"Now who are you, little princess?" I blinked my green eyes again before clearing my throat and backing up a bit.

"Um. My n-name's Kiyomi Yokoyama." I muttered lowly and bowed at a 90 degree angle as I'm accustomed to. "May I ask who are you guys?" I asked in return with a light, embarrassed blush on my cheeks trying to be polite as I can be.

The purple-eyed guy smiled brightly and headed back to the couch with a lot of twirls and spins. If I tried that I'd fall . . . Just saying.

"Why, my little princess from the mountain." He began again with a flourish. I blushed lightly again as he used my last name in the title. "We are known here at Ouran Academy as, The Host Club!"

. . . . The what?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Um. This is actually my SECOND OHSHC fic. My first one was doing well at first but I deleted it once I realized how many mistakes were on there and were unfix-able. Well, reviews makes me happy and gets me to update much faster than I usually would. Feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes.

Oh, and Kiyomi's last name (Yokoyama) means 'side mountain'. Well, according to Google anyways.

Arigato. (bows)


	2. Meeting the Famous Host Club!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, since people liked the first chapter, I thought I would go ahead and begin the chapter two. Oh, and Midnight Shadow Star, I forgot to mention in the first chapter but I started the story right before Haruhi was going to Music Room Three.

**DISCLAIMER:** I also forgot to do this in the first chapter, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own Kiyomi Yokoyama and any other characters I may add in the story. This is included for the rest of the story as well.

Oh, one more thing:

Name: Kiyomi (meaning 'pure beauty') Yokoyama (meaning 'side mountain')

Age: 16 years old.

Hair: Black. Ends a few inches above her shoulders. In layers. Straight. Wears a black beanie. Has bangs.

Eyes: Bright green. Wears round glasses with thick rims.

Outfit: Black jeans with an oversized black hoodie (sleeves goes over her hands). Black and gray converses.

Likes: Drawing. Singing and dancing, but she keeps it a secret from other people. Little kids. Vanilla.

Dislikes: Loud people. Annoying people. Fake people. Strawberries.

* * *

><p>"Um, I see. well that's a great-" Turning on her heel, Kiyomi tried to escape from the world of craziness she somehow suddenly entered. Unfortunately, the same hand from before reached and grabbed her shoulder. She was forcibly seated on the couch, the same place the king-like blonde was sitting on, otherwise known as Tamaki Suoh. "H-hey!" Kiyomi cried out in protest. However, she didn't get much of a chance to protest.<p>

"Now why on Earth-"

"Were you trying to run away?"

Lifting her head, Kiyomi stared at the twins who were smiling mischievously down at her. Being the short height she is, it made Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin seem more intimidating than they actually were. Gulping so loudly that she was sure everyone in the room heard her, Kiyomi stared up at the twins through her bangs.

"Um. W-well . . ." She began stuttering and just fiddled with her fingers as though they were the most interesting things in the world. One arm wrapped around Kiyomi's waist as another wrapped around her neck from the other side. "Wh-what?" Kiyomi's face soon became as red as an apple found on Earth.

"Were you hoping for us-" The twin with his arm around Kiyomi's waist started with a small smirk as he tightened his grip a bit.

"-to chase after you?" The other twin asked as he nuzzled her flaming cheek.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Kiyomi managed to bring her fists close to her chest before swinging them out quickly, causing the twins to fall back on the sides of the couch and clutch their cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" Kiyomi's shout was heard with a tone of fear and panic in it. "D-don't touch m-me . . ." She repeated, this time with a more nervous tone. Her shaking figure was simply seated on the couch with her arms near her chest, her bangs shrouding her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kiyomi opened her eyes a bit to see the little cute blonde boy, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, staring up at her in worry. "Do you want to hug Usa-chan? He makes me feel better when I'm upset!" Hunny asked as he held out the pink stuffed bunny in front of Kiyomi, who simply wiped at her eye and nodded slightly.

"My rock princess! I deeply apologize for the evil twins!" Blinking up in surprise, Kiyomi started panicking once more as Tamaki started running over to her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Tamaki, that's enough." The bespectacled raven haired boy, Kyoya Ootori, told Tamaki, who in turn stopped in his tracks. "Miss Yokoyama is frightened." Looking up through her bangs, Kiyomi stared at what she thought to be her savior. "Besides, we have to open soon." Turning to Kiyomi, he offered his hand but drew it back when she flinched. "You may stay here if you want, Miss Yokoyama. Just so long as you do not cause any distraction."

"I'll leave Usa-chan in charge of you Kiki-chan!" Hunny shouted cutely with a smile. Blinking in surprise at the nickname, Kiyomi smiled softly at the boy and nodded as she took the bunny into her arms gently.

"Um, pardon me." Kiyomi began in her shy voice. "But I don't really know your names." With a renewed smile on his face, Tamaki twirled around the room happily before happily introducing himself.

"Well my dear rock princess, we are known as the Host Club! My name is Tamaki Suoh, a king who is nothing more than a lowly peasant before any queen here at Ouran Academy." Tamaki over-exaggerated with a bow, and restrained himself from taking Kiyomi's hand.

"My name's Kaoru!" One of the twins stated as he rubbed his cheek nervously." You have quite a punch there. Sorry about earlier though." He apologized with a sincere smile. "Hikaru and I didn't think you'd freak out like that."

"Speak for yourself Kaoru." Hikaru said as he rubbed his own cheek a bit angrily. "That hurt! For such a shorty you can pack a punch." He complained with a playful smile as the others laughed and Kiyomi blushed in embarrassment. "Name's Hikaru by the way." He introduced himself with a jerk of his thumb at himself.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny!" The short blonde told her happily. Hunny pointed at the tall guy behind him that's been quiet this whole time. "And this is Takashi, my cousin! But you can call him Mori!"

"My full name's Takashi Mornizuka." Everyone, excluding Kiyomi, stared at the black haired giant in surprise. They've never seen him speak so much to a person he's just met.

"Ano, do you mind if I simply call you Takashi?" Kiyomi asked with a small blush, not that she wasn't red in the first place. "I don't use nicknames so much. Though I think I might make an exception in your name Mitsukuni. It's much too long." Kiyomi ended with a slight laugh.

"It's fine." Takashi told her while Hunny nodded with a big smile.

"I suppose it's my turn now." Kyoya stated, drawing the attention to him. He bowed with an arm across his stomach. "I am Kyoya Ootori, vice president of Ouran Hugh School Host Club. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kiyomi nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you for stopping Tamaki earlier." Kiyomi said as she got up and bowed at her accustomed 90 degrees angle.

"You are welcome." Kyoya told her as she straightened. "I would appreciate it if you stayed at one of the tables near the side wall however." He said and gestured towards a table away from the group. Kiyomi stared at the tables away from everyone else.

"Um." Was all she said as her reply.

"She can stay with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together as they stood on either side of her. Kiyomi stiffened and tightened her grip on the bunny in her arms, trying to resist the instinct that told her to punch each twin into oblivion.

"I think it's a great idea! Rock princess can have some bonding time! Maybe she'll come over more often! I'll finally have a daughter!" While Tamaki went off in his own world, Kiyomi shifted closer to Kyoya and hid behind him.

"He scares me . . ." Kiyomi muttered, though Kyoya was the only one that heard her as shown by his quiet chuckle.

"Well," Kyoya began after clearing his throat. "I suppose she can stay with Hikaru and Kaoru. Just so long as she doesn't affect your hosting." Hikaru and Kaoru cheered together at Kyoya's acceptation.

"You'll see Kiyomi!" Hikaru began as he neared Kiyomi but didn't touch her.

"You'll like us by the end!" Kaoru continued with a grin and stretched out his hand with his twin.

"Waddya say?" Kiyomi blinked in surprise and stared at the two hands before smiling nervously, tucking Usa-chan in her arm, and grabbing both hands.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>"Welcome." A chorus of male voices sound out as a flash of light was directed towards the opening of the two doors and a swirl of red rose petals flew towards the doors in a whirlwind.<p>

A silence covered the room as the flash of light ended and revealed a girl pressing her back against the doors. She had glasses, a messy haircut, a baggy red sweater, and black jeans. All of this made her seem like a guy.

"Oh, it's just a boy." Hikaru and Kaoru both stated together.

The members of the Host Club (and Kiyomi) were once more surrounding a piece of furniture, only this time it was a chair instead of a couch. Tamaki was the only one sitting on the chair, while the others surrounded him. In a clockwise pattern, it was: Hunny, Takashi, Kyoya, Kiyomi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, isn't this visitor in your class? You too, Kiyomi?" Kyoya asked the three to his left. The twins nodded as Kiyomi gave him a confused look, wondering how he knew she was a first-year.

"Yeah, he is. But he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well." Kiyomi blinked at the twins' statement.

"He?" Kiyomi muttered to herself. She was so sure that the figure at the door was a girl. "Isn't that a-?" Before she could finish her quiet question she let out a squeal, Kyoya had pinched her arm as a sign for her to be quiet.

"I want to see how long it'll take for them to figure out." Kyoya told her under his breath. Nodding her head, Kiyomi returned her attention to the girl, who was now trying to get away from Tamaki, who in turn was trying to charm the 'boy'.

"Tamaki, I don't think you should bother the guest too much." Kiyomi said in concern for the poor girl. Her plea fell on deaf ears however, as Tamaki kept advancing on the girl, otherwise known as Haruhi Fujioka.

A crash rang out in the room. Haruhi just stumbled backwards into a vase. There was a rather unsettling silence as everyone stared at each other. The tense atmosphere was finally broken when Kiyomi walked up and started sweeping the broken pieces of the vase into a small pile.

"Ah! Be careful Kiki-chan!" Hunny shouted as he rushed over and tried to stop the girl from sweeping the pieces. "You can cut your hand and get a boo-boo!" Takashi popped up behind them both and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah, sorry Hunny, Takashi." Kiyomi apologized and stood up.

"It's too bad though." Hikaru started as he walked over as well. Kiyomi walked over to the closet to get a dustpan with Hunny following her and Takashi following _him_.

"We were going to auction that off starting at 8 million yen." Kaoru said with a pout. Kiyomi choked in surprise and almost dropped the dustpan.

"8 million yen?" Haruhi shouted in disbelief. "Um, I'm going to have to pay you back." She told them as Kiyomi knelt down and began sweeping up the pieces with Hunny watching her every move.

"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform." Hikaru and Kaoru stated with identical sly grins. Kiyomi dropped her dustpan for real this time and stood up abruptly on her feet. Staring at her own clothes, Kiyomi flushed in embarrassment and looked away with a pout.

"Wh-what's wrong with not being able to afford the school un-uniform? Kiyomi stuttered out.

"Ah! We're sorry Kiyomi! We uh, we mean, er." The twins shouted and waved their hands in front of them as they tried to apologize.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that was out of line." Kyoya scolded the twins as Hunny grabbed Kiyomi's hand and nodded in agreement with Kyoya. Takashi placed his hand on top of Kiyomi's head and nodded as well. The twins hung their heads in shame.

"We're sorry Kiyomi." Hikaru and Kaoru apologized. Kiyomi nodded her head hesitantly and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well, what do you think we should do about the vase, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, breaking the tense atmosphere and picked out a piece from the dustpan. Tamaki sat down on the chair again with a dramatic flourish.

"There's a saying." Tamaki began as the rest of the Host Club crowded around him. "'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do!' Since you have no money you can pay with your body!" A blush covered Kiyomi's face as a rather dirty thought came to mind at the sentence. "That means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog!"

Haruhi turned white, and we mean _completely_ white, and seemed to be calling out to heaven in her mind. The boys automatically surrounded her. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning into her personal space, Hunny was poking her arm, and Tamaki was waving his hand in front of her face. Takashi and Kyoya simply stood to the side as Kiyomi gathered the leftover pieces of the vase and threw them into the trashcan.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Kiyomi lifted her head in confusion before noticing the unconscious Haruhi on the floor.

"Wh-what did you do?" Kiyomi asked as she rushed over to the passed out girl. "It's bad enough Haruhi works for you already! Was it necessary to make him pass out?" Kiyomi asked, remembering to keep Haruhi's gender a secret, as she did a quick check-over on Haruhi. Temperature checked, all ribs intact, and no bruises or cuts in sight.

"We didn't do anything, Miss Yokoyama." Kyoya answered for the twins seeing as they started stuttering again. "Haruhi simply passed out from shock of his new job." Sighing, Kiyomi nodded and tried to lift Haruhi. After failing, she turned to the Host Club with her regular shy expression.

"Can someone help me put Haruhi on the couch?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet." Tamaki said as Haruhi turned around the corner and walked into the room. "Did you get everything on our list?" Kiyomi rolled her eyes a bit at Tamaki's antics.<p>

"So Kiyomi was it?" A girl customer of the twins interrupted Kiyomi's thoughts.

"Uh yes?" Kiyomi asked in surprise as she got back into the conversation.

"How are you liking the school so far?" The customer asked with a slight blush on her face. Kyoya walked by at this moment and stopped to eavesdrop since he saw the blush on the guest's face.

"Oh, well the school seems very nice. Granted it's only been my first day though." Kiyomi added with a slight chuckle at the end. "But enough about me, how do you ladies like the school? Any advice on getting around?" Kiyomi asked the other girls, causing them to blush as well.

"Oh, you don't need advice Kiyomi." Hikaru began with a small almost unnoticeable wink at Kaoru. "Just stick besides me and you'll get the hang of Ouran Academy easily."

"Huh? R-really?" Kiyomi asked in genuine surprise before smiling at him. "Thanks Hikaru-kun!" A squeal from the guests caused Kiyomi to tilt her head in confusion, which brought on another round of squeals.

"Hikaru-kun! Y-you're not replacing me, a-are you?" Kaoru asked with watery eyes. Kiyomi almost laughed at herself. How did she not see that coming?

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Kiyomi asked, breaking the twins' act. "Oh, I'm sorry Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun." She apologized. Everyone walked over to the growing group around Tamaki and his ever famous couch.

Turns out, everyone was fascinated with a jar of ground coffee, which in turn confused Kiyomi greatly.

"I'll go back and get you something else!" Haruhi shouted out in annoyance. "Excuse me for not buying expense coffee." She muttered at the end.

"Ne, Haruhi." Kiyomi began under her breath, getting Haruhi's attention. "If you don't want to buy expensive coffee, you don't have to. Kyoya will pay for it." She explained as she looked to her sides, making sure Kyoya didn't pop out of nowhere.

"I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki shouted, making Kiyomi and Haruhi jump in surprise. Everyone else clapped in amazement. Kiyomi and Haruhi both sweat dropped. "Okay Haruhi, come over here and make some of this commoners' coffee! You'll help too, won't you Kiyomi?"

"I hate all these damn rich people." Haruhi muttered under her breath, causing Kiyomi to laugh at her.

"Let's go on Haruhi, Tamaki'll find a way to make us do this one way or another." Kiyomi said with a sigh and shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh Tamaki," A customer seated on the couch began with a joking tone. She set her teacup down on her saucer. "Now you're taking the joke too far. You won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Kiyomi frowned at her. _'I understand that they have coffee differently, but ground coffee isn't bad'_ Kiyomi thought with a furrowed eyebrows.

"Excuse me ma'am. Kiyomi began with an unnoticeable glare in her direction. "But who are you speaking to?"

"I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." She explained with a smile. Haruhi was about to speak with Tamaki called for her and Kiyomi. Haruhi and Kiyomi sighed before answering exasperatedly in unison, making them glance at each other and laugh.

"We're coming."

* * *

><p>"Here." Kiyomi and Haruhi said, one with a polite tone and the other with a tired tone. They each held out a tray with four cups of coffee. Once all of the customers took a cup, Kiyomi walked over to Kyoya.<p>

"Um, Kyoya-nii?" Kyoya was sitting at a table typing away on his laptop. He snapped his head up at the added suffix of his name and stared at Kiyomi before regaining his senses.

"Ah, yes Kiyomi?" Kyoya asked. Kiyomi fiddled the hem of her hoodie nervously.

"I was wondering, may I come over here after school from now on?" Kiyomi asked with a hopeful smile. "I promise I won't be in the way."

"What's this?" Hikaru asked as he slid to Kiyomi's left side with a smirk.

"Little Kiyomi wants to spend time with us?" Kaoru asked further as he filled Kiyomi's right side.

"See? We told you, you'd like us by the end!" They shouted in triumph. Kiyomi laughed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. All three of them looked at Kyoya expectantly.

"Well. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But I want to observe something, so Kiyomi." He said with a smile that guaranteed a bad money-making idea. "I want you to serve the customers while you're here."

"Serve the customers?" Kiyomi asked.

"Ah! But Kyoya-senpai! That way, we won't be able to play with Kiyomi!" The Hitachiin twins shouted in complaint. Kyoya smiled at them in a chiding way.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're running late." Kiyomi looked up from where she was serving tea and smiled happily.<p>

"Hunny-kun! Takashi-kun! You're back!" Hunny looked up from his seat on Takashi's back and smiled back.

"Kiki-chan!" He shouted and jumped into her arms. "I missed you!" Kiyomi laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Ne, Hunny-kun. I have to go back serving tea to the guests. I'll stop by your table later." Kiyomi told the little blonde who nodded in return. Kiyomi then began walking from table to table and caught bits and pieces of people's comments.

"He's so polite!"

"I wonder if Kyoya-senpai will make him a host?"

"I'd definitely request him then!"

"Hm." Kiyomi muttered to herself as she set down some cups at Hunny's table. "They must be talking about Haruhi." What she didn't know was that Kyoya did hear the comments, and some of them afterward.

"Kiki-chan!" Kiyomi glanced up and smiled at the third-year. "Come sit with us! Please?" Hunny asked with his big puppy eyes that usually get him what he wants.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Kiyomi said as she sat down next to Hunny. "I'm sure Kyoya-nii won't mind."

"So Kiyomi, where did you used to go to school before?" A guest asked as soon as Kiyomi sat down.

"Hm? Oh, I didn't. I was home-school by my father." Kiyomi answered. A smile of reminiscing came on her face. "He was a college professor until he- . . ." Kiyomi cut herself off as she saddened her look. Sounds of pity sounded out from a growing group of guests, along with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Kyoya was standing behind all of them, and Hunny looked up at Kiyomi with watery eyes. Takashi placed a hand on Kiyomi's head. "In any case," She continued after a short silence. "I'm here at Ouran Academy now." She stared at her teacup and seemed to glare at it.

"Kiyomi-chan." Hikaru and Kaoru began. "Are you okay?" Kiyomi looked up at the others' serious, concerned faces and tried to laugh it off.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. So, what schools did you ladies go to before?" Kiyomi asked the guests, making everyone go back to their own conversations.

* * *

><p>"What do you guys think about Kiyomi?" Hikaru asked once Kiyomi and Haruhi left the room to get more 'commoners' coffee', as Tamaki had put it, to add to the supply for the rest of the year.<p>

"Her story was kinda weird." Kaoru answered as he sat back on the couch. "About her father and all that."

"I wonder what happened to Kiki-chan's daddy." Hunny spoke out loud. "Does she still live with him Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked Kyoya who was typing away as usual on his laptop.

"I'm searching about that now. But I can't seem to find anything . . ." Kyoya answered with furrowed eyebrows.

"WAH?" Everyone, excluding Takashi who just raised his eyebrows, shouted. It's something new if Kyoya can't find any information on someone.

"H-how can you not find anything on our daughter Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, a bit scared.

"It's true." Kyoya replied as he snapped the laptop closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All I found was her school record, which simply states that she was home-schooled, what classes she's in, and her physical features. Nothing else." Kyoya began muttering angrily to himself. "How can one girl be so invisible?" Clearly, the youngest Ootori was frustrated over not finding a single shred of Kiyomi's past life.

"Senpai's! We're back." Haruhi's voice was heard and the hosts quickly glanced at each other, wondering what they should do. Kyoya gave each of them a shake of his head, a sign to warn them not to ask about her past.

"We've brought as much ground coffee as we can." Kiyomi continued in her soft voice as both commoners walked through the doors, each with their arms full of brown bags filled to the rims with jars of ground coffee. "But can someone please give us a hand?" Kiyomi asked, only the tip of her hair visible.

The only thing she got in response was a round of laughter and a teasing applause.

* * *

><p>"Boss, you can teach him all the basics of hosting," Kaoru began from his spot behind Haruhi.<p>

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know." Hikaru continued as he walked in front of Haruhi. Hikaru took Haruhi's glasses off and froze.

"Hey! I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school." Haruhi protested. Kiyomi got up from her seat on the couch and stood in front of Haruhi curiously with the others.

Tamaki snapped his fingers and at his command, the twins saluted and everyone else was prepared to listen to his orders.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." Was all Tamaki said before the twins dragged Haruhi out the room, not knowing they didn't give Kiyomi a chance to see Haruhi's eyes.

"Kyoya. My hairstylist!" Tamaki ordered with a finger at Kyoya, who was already dialing on his cell phone. "Takashi. Go to the eye doctor and get contacts!" Takashi simply nodded and ran off into the hallway.

"What about me Tama-chan?" Hunny asked with an excited expression. Tamaki moved his still pointed hand towards Hunny.

"Hunny." Hunny nodded his head in anticipation. "You . . . go eat some cake." Kiyomi stifled a giggle as Hunny sat himself down at a gloomy table with Usa-chan. "Kiyomi." Said girl jumped in surprise at being addressed. "I need you to distract the customers while we get Haruhi prepared."

"Distract? Me? H-how?" Kiyomi shouted after Tamaki, who simply waved and smiled in a form of giving luck to the panicking teen. Kiyomi turned on her heel slowly and stared at the roomful customers who asked the same question in unison.

"Where are the Host Club?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Dun, dun, dun! What is Kiyomi going to do? Anyways, I wasted my entire Sunday typing up this chapter. And Sunday is grocery shopping and having my mom yell at me for chores to be done. Oh well, I believe I deserve reviews as a reward, don't you~?

Oh, and see if you can guess who the customers want as a host?

And yes, I do know Hunny is in the room as well. But I don't think even Hunny can entertain a room full of the fan girls.


	3. TWO New Hosts?

**AUTHOR****'****S****NOTE: **Hm, 6:11pm on Monday. Let's see if I can finish this before Saturday rolls around.

* * *

><p>"Where are the Host Club?" Every single guest asked in unison. Kiyomi opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Out of desperation, she gave Hunny a look of panic who simply returned her look with a clueless one.<p>

"Um. I'm sorry b-but the Host Club is cur-currently unavailable for now. They will return shortly." Kiyomi announced in a voice so soft that many customers strained to hear her. "In the meantime," Kiyomi continued, gaining confidence in her words as she went. "Does anyone have a suggestion on what to do?"

Kiyomi sweat dropped as many hands went up. Looking over the crowd she picked on the girl who has been asking her all the questions. The girl blushed and stood on a chair, with help from her friends, so she can be heard.

"Maybe we can hear you sing?" She asked shyly. The rest of the guests cheered, including Hunny, making Kiyomi blush and stuttered while waving her hands in protest.

"Wh-what? N-no way. Besides, I don't even-!" Kiyomi was cut off however, when the guests before whining and pouting. Sighing, Kiyomi hung her head in defeat and nodded, bringing cheers from around the room.

"Do you know what song to sing Kiki-chan?" Hunny asked happily as he made his way to his new-found friend. "Maybe we can get microphones?" Hunny asked in excitement.

"I suppose so. If you ladies want." Kiyomi replied with a shy blush and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Squeals and cries were heard from the crowd, making Kiyomi winced as the high pitches hit her ears but Hunny didn't seem affected by it as he went into the supply closet.

"Found 'em!" Hunny announced as he dropped a microphone stand over in front of Kiyomi. "It's plugged in, so all you have to do is sing Kiki-chan!" Hunny told her and gestured for the guests to sit down. Kiyomi gulped and cleared her throat.

**"****I ****don****'****t ****wear ****designer ****clothes, ****I ****don****'****t ****go ****to ****the ****finest ****schools, ****but ****I ****know ****I ****ain****'****t ****no ****fool ****baby.****"** Kiyomi began singing. Her voice wasn't high-pitched like some girls' voices were. Her voice had a low tone to it, making it sound like a boy's singing voice. Kind of raspy, but sounded nice while singing. **"****I ****may ****not ****be ****a ****star, ****I****'****m ****not ****driving ****the ****sickest ****car, ****but ****I ****know ****I ****can ****make ****you ****happy ****baby.****" **Kiyomi gained more confidence as she sang, making some of the girls go starry-eyed without knowing.

Taking a few steps forward and moving side to side in accordance to the beat, Kiyomi began grinning. Hunny sat in the front of the crowd and began cheering Kiyomi on, adding to her growing self-assurance that singing a song wasn't such a bad idea.

**"****I ****don****'****t ****know ****what ****you****'****ve ****been ****used ****to. ****Never ****been ****with ****a ****girl ****like ****you.****"** Kiyomi pointed at the crowd, making some girls swoon without knowing what she was doing. **"****But ****I ****can ****give ****you ****a ****love ****that****'****s ****true ****to ****your ****heart, ****not ****material ****things!****"** Kiyomi pumped her chest as she sang the heart part and walked down to the other side of the crowd. **"****I****'****ll ****give ****you ****my ****song. ****These ****words, ****to ****you. ****Sing ****you ****want ****I ****feel, ****my ****soul ****is ****true. ****I ****don****'****t ****have ****the ****world, ****can****'****t ****give ****it ****to ****you ****girl. ****But ****all ****that ****I ****can ****do ****is ****give ****a ****song ****to ****you.****" **Kiyomi ended the song there and bowed at the girls' happy cheers.

While still blushing at the praise, she turned in surprise at the sound of clapping behind her. Standing there were Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Takashi. Tamaki clapping enthusiastically with the twins, except Tamaki had tears running down his face. Kyoya was clapping calmly, though there seemed to be a gleam of pride in his eyes and he was smiling his smile that seemed to be a smirk to everyone. Takashi was clapping calmly as well and smiled at Kiyomi in what seemed to be encouragement.

"Hosts!" One giant combined shout was given from the crowd once they saw that the rest of the Host Club had returned. Kiyomi's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the giant sea of people, Shrinking back into her shell, Kiyomi hid behind Kyoya quickly, who took notice of her rapid change in demeanor. Clearing his throat, Kyoya addressed the crowd.

"I apologize for making you wait, but I would like to make an announcement." Immediately, the throng of girls silenced in anticipation of Kyoya's news. "There is now a new host club member." The crowd automatically returned to their squeals and shrieks. Kiyomi winced and unconsciously moved closer to Kyoya in fear. "Silence please." Kyoya all but demanded. Once soon as the words left his mouth, the crowd silenced once more. "I present to you, our new Host Club member. Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type." Kyoya presented while bringing his arm towards the door behind him.

Stepping in the room was Haruhi. And she seemed to have drastically changed. With a new haircut, fresh contacts, and in the boys' uniform like the rest of the hosts. She was now wearing a white dress shirt, black and purple tie, black slacks, and a purple blazer. The crowd shrieked at the prospect of a new host. Kiyomi dragged her scared gaze over to Haruhi, changing it to a curious one. Haruhi seemed to have transformed to her, transformed from an appearance of a shabby boy and into an appearance of any other boy here at Ouran: a rich one. Kiyomi frowned in disappointment.

"Now," Kyoya continued, bringing the attention back to him. "You may all return to your regular hosts. If anyone wants to request Mr. Fujioka you need to speak to me first." Kyoya informed them.

Bowing, he walked over back to his little table as the rest of the hosts went back to their own tables. Kiyomi simply stood there, as the guests returned to their desired hosts, and looked around clueless as to where to go. Lucky for her, Kyoya caught sight of her and sighed as he decided to take pity on her.

"Kiyomi. Come here for a minute?" Kyoya called the girl over. Kiyomi looked over at Kyoya and smiled in gratefulness as she hurried over.

"Yes Kyoya-nii?" Kiyomi asked with anticipation of having something to do. "Do you need help in something?" Kyoya looked around the room quickly, trying to find something for the eager-to-help teen to do.

"Yes." He answered slowly as an idea began forming in his head. "There seems to be a situation that I believe will arise soon. I need your help." Kyoya told her, though he had difficulty saying the last sentence since it shows weakness.

"Of course!" Kiyomi answered eagerly, not catching on that Kyoya didn't need help at all and can handle everything himself. "What is it?" She asked in curiosity.

"I'll need you to make sure the security cameras in this room and outside are working properly." Seeing the confused look on Kiyomi's face, Kyoya further explained. "I'll let you know why later. But I need you to go to the control room and make sure they are not tampered with. Think you can do that?" Kiyomi nodded her head fervently with a big smile, willing to help her already older brother figure in anything without hesitation.

"Will do, Kyoya-nii!" Kiyomi answered as she saluted, making Kyoya sweat dropped and simply waved her off with his hand. "Um, Kyoya-nii?" Kiyomi asked after a few seconds. "Where's the control room?" Kyoya almost face palmed at the question. It's true that this was still only Kiyomi's first day in Ouran but who asks to help in making sure of something in a certain room without even knowing where the room is? Sighing, Kyoya closed the laptop and motioned for Kiyomi to follow him.

"Let's go." Kiyomi smiled like Hunny does and bounced after her seemingly favorite person in the room at this point.

"Hai, Kyoya-nii!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Kiyomi let out in amazement as she walked in the control room. It had multiple screens, each showing a different part of Ouran Academy.<p>

The top row of screens consisted of classrooms, and Kiyomi could see what was happening in various clubs. The row underneath showed empty hallways with a few people walking through. The third row showed the giant cafeteria, and each library in the school. The last row showed everything outside, and in one screen all that was seen was black and white blurred together.

"Kyoya-nii." Kiyomi began with furrowed eyebrows. "Did you know the video showing outside the school would be tampered with?" Kiyomi asked in admiration of how knowledgeable Kyoya is. "That's amazing."

"It was nothing really." Kyoya answered, clearly enjoying the praise. He walked over to the giant keyboard in front of the big screen of multiple monitors. But the keyboard was different than regular ones. While the regular ones had letters, numbers, and symbols, this keyboard consisted only of squares of different colors. Though it seemed to make sense to Kyoya. "Now, all I have to do is find out how to bring back the live video feed." Kyoya muttered to himself as he began typing onto the keyboard.

"Kyoya-nii, may I try?" Kiyomi asked as she neared to the keyboard. Kyoya cursed under his breath as he failed to retrieve the live video feed for the fifth time in a row. "Did you try to retrieve the video feed with a back tracing program and then using the restoration?" Kiyomi asked, causing Kyoya to snap his head up and stare at Kiyomi.

Kiyomi stepped forward and took control of the keyboard. After a few seconds of pressing various keys across the entire keyboard, the screen gained its video feed and the water fountain was from outside was shown. Kiyomi stared at the screen in wonder.

"Kyoya-nii! That's Tamaki's guest isn't she?" Kiyomi asked in wonder. "Why are we watching this?" She asked in confusion afterwards. Kyoya simply stared at her before dropping his head in what seemed to be shame. "Kyoya-nii?"

'_How __is __it __that __I __couldn__'__t __retrieve __the __video __feed __but __this __simple-minded __girl __can?__'_ Kyoya wondered to himself, as the whole thing seemed ridiculous to him. _'__There __has __got __to __be __something __up __with __her. __It __probably __has __something __to __do __with __her __past __. __. __.__'_

"Kyoya-nii? What is she doing with my bag and Haruhi's bag?" Kiyomi asked, making Kyoya snap his head back up once more. He thought Ayanokoji, Tamaki's guest, would take Haruhi's bag. Not Haruhi's _and_ Kiyomi's. "Ah! She threw it in the fountain!" Kiyomi shouted in disbelief.

Turning on her heel, Kiyomi ran out the room and into the hallways. Other than checking out the window to see if she was heading the right way and towards the fountain, Kiyomi didn't stop and kept on sprinting down the halls. She passed by Ayanokoji, who smirked at Kiyomi's running form, not caring if she was smug about her victory or not. All she cared about was her bag, where she kept her wallet that held all the money she made for the past month and few weeks.

'_I __hope __I __can __make __it __in __time. __Maybe __the __bills __won__'__t __be __so __wet __that __they__'__ll __rip __into __pieces.__'_ Kiyomi pleaded in her mind. Skidding to a stop, Kiyomi was disappointed to see that her bag had floated to the middle of the fountain.

"Oh no, no, no . . ." Kiyomi muttered to herself in despair. Staring at the bag for a few seconds, Kiyomi snapped out of it and chucked her shoes off before pulling her pant legs up. Though it was difficult wearing skinny jeans, Kiyomi managed to get her pant legs up to above her knees. She then pulled her hoodie off and placed it near her shoes, revealing that she was wearing a regular guy's undershirt underneath, which made her look like a guy due to her flat chest and almost equally flat abdomen.

She stepped into the little pond and walked towards her bag, dragging her feet so she wouldn't splash as much as she would if she picked her leg up. Picking her bag up, she almost cried out loud as she noticed that her contents were not in the bag and in fact in the pond as well. Kiyomi slid to the edge of the big fountain and laid her bag out on the grass where the sun would dry it up.

She also headed towards where Haruhi's bag was, and placed it next to hers on the side. After that, she walked through the pond, trying to find her belongings, and hoping that she may also be able to find Haruhi's belongings while she's at it.

"Kiyomi!" Kyoya shouted as Kiyomi and the water fountain came into his sight. Once Kiyomi ran out of the control room, Kyoya downloaded the video feed onto his laptop, placed a lock program on _all_ the cameras so they won't be tampered with in the future, and ran after Kiyomi.

"Kyoya-nii. What are you doing here?" Kiyomi asked him as she straightened up, causing Kyoya to stop in him tracks. "Go back. Warn Haruhi and the others about that girl, Ayanokoji." Kiyomi told him in a serious tone. Kyoya stared at the girl who has set him speechless more than once today. "Go on. I'll be fine." Kiyomi smiled assuring at the bespectacled teen. "No need to worry."

"Right." Kyoya replied with a nod. He turned on his heel and ran back the way he came, leaving Kiyomi to search for all the items in it that belonged to her and the only girl she was remotely close to. Kiyomi took one look around the pond and sighed before getting to work.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

><p>"Well, it was tough but I think I managed to get everything." A soaking wet Kiyomi muttered to herself as she walked through the hallways, dripping the floor, and back to Music Room Three. She managed to gather all of the items but slipped and fell completely into the pond at one point. Kiyomi wasn't wearing her hoodie and decided to stay with only her black skinny jeans and the white tank top. Glancing down at the contents in her arms, Kiyomi furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips in thought.<p>

'_Why __would __Ayanokoji __want __to __dump __our __things __into __the __fountain?__'_ Kiyomi wondered. _'__She __must __have __been __upset __with __us __in __some __way. __But __what __was __it? __Maybe __. __. __.__'_ Kiyomi thought back to what Ayanokoji said when everyone went to drink the coffee.

Flashback

"Now you're taking the joke too far. You won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

Flashback End (A/N: Shortest flashback in history -.-)

_'__That__'__s__it!__"_ Kiyomi figured it out, and stopped in surprise with her head up and alert. _'__She__'__s __jealous __of __Haruhi!__ And __she __seems __to __hate __commoners! __That__'__s __why __she __dumped __both __Haruhi__'__s __and __my __bag __in __the __pond!__'_ Kiyomi resumed in her walk with a determined expression. _'__I __HAVE __to __get __to __the __others. __Though __Kyoya __hopefully __told __the __others, __maybe __he __doesn__'__t __know __why!__'_ At this thought, Kiyomi broke out into a run and turned around a corner. Flinging open the doors, Kiyomi walked in just in time to see Ayanokoji pulled Haruhi by the arm on top of her, sending the table where they were seated at crashing to the floor.

"No Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody help! He just attacked me!" Haruhi ended up straddling Ayanokoji and it _did_ look like Haruhi attacked her. But Kiyomi narrowed her eyes uncharacteristically at the girl. "Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

"That's enough!" Kiyomi shouted, bringing all the eyes of the room away from Haruhi and to herself. "You pulled Haruhi on top of you! And you were the ones who dumped our bags into the pond as well!"

"Why you dirty little commoner! How dare you accuse me of these ridiculous assumptions" Ayanokoji shrieked at Kiyomi. She pushed Haruhi harshly off her and made her way to Kiyomi, who stood her ground but was trembling all the same. "You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you." Ayanokoji practically growled out lowly so the others couldn't hear. Immediately, Hikaru and Kaoru were at Kiyomi's sides and dumped a pot of water on top of Ayanokoji, bringing everyone and everything into a silence.

Kiyomi stepped back and looked to her sides nervously, as if she was searching for something. Tamaki at that point, gave Ayanokoji a hand and pulled her to her feet (she had fell to her knees in surprise when the twins dropped water on her). Kiyomi felt a shadow cover her and a jacket on her head. Looking, she saw Takashi was the one who placed his blazer on her head since she was shivering without noticing it herself.

"Thank you." Kiyomi told Takashi, who nodded at her in reply. Hunny wrapped his arms around Kiyomi's hips like a child would do to his mother. Kiyomi wrapped her arms around Hunny in return but kept her eyes on the scene before her the whole time.

"Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me. And Kiyomi accused me of something terrible. Why would they do that?" Ayanokoji asked with a wounded look. Kiyomi scowled at the girl but took a step back, bringing Hunny with her, since Ayanokoji looked very convincing.

"I'm very disappointed." Tamaki stated with a sigh. Kiyomi stiffened and was about to run out of the room. Unfortunately for her, Hunny, Takashi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all stopped her from running. Kiyomi began struggling in their grip desperately.

'_He __doesn__'__t __believe __me.__'_ Was the only thing that ran through Kiyomi's mind. _'__Why __doesn__'__t __he __believe __me?__ And __where__'__s __Kyoya-nii?__'_ Kiyomi swiped her head side to side, trying to find the person she knows as her savior. Ayanokoji smirked in triumph as she caught sight of Kiyomi's desperation.

"Guys, let her go." Kyoya instructed the others calmly. Kiyomi picked her head up and began squirming to be let go once more, though it didn't last long since the others followed Kyoya's orders quickly. She sped forward and gripped Kyoya's sleeve. "Calm down Kiyomi, its okay. He believes you." Kyoya assured her with a quick, but what could be his only sincere smile. Lucky for him, no one but Kiyomi saw it.

"What?" Ayanokoji asked angrily. Snatching her hand away from Tamaki, She bared her teeth, reminding Kiyomi much of a bulldog. "You don't know that I did. Do you have any proof of it?" Ayanokoji demanded with a tone of panic laced in her angry question.

"If its one thing I know, it's that Haruhi is not that kind of man." Tamaki stated. Kiyomi raised an eyebrow up at Kyoya, questioning if Tamaki really thought Haruhi was a girl. Kyoya simply replied with a sigh of his own, letting her know that Tamaki was and always will be an idiot.

"And as a bonus-" Hikaru began with crossed arms and looked down on Ayanokoji.

"-we caught you on camera." Kaoru finished the sentence as he copied his brother's pose.

"Why Tamaki? You idiot!" Ayanokoji shouted as she ran out of the room dramatically, causing Kiyomi to scoff lowly. Though she was shivering without noticing, Kiyomi walked up to Haruhi and helped her up.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Kiyomi asked with a tilt of her head, not hearing the concealed squeals she had caused around the room.

"Yeah, yeah. But more importantly, are _you_ okay?" Haruhi asked as she took in Kiyomi's appearance. "You can catch a cold." Haruhi warned the other girl, who in turn simply laughed and put her arms through the oversized sleeves of Takashi's blazer.

"Haruhi and Kiyomi, punishments are in order." Both of the girls looked up at Tamaki in confusion. "Haruhi," Tamaki began, addressing the girl he thought was a guy who in turn gulped nervously. "Your quota is now raised to 1,000!" Haruhi almost fell back down on the floor in despair.

"But Tamaki. It really wasn't Haruhi's fault if you think about it." Kiyomi muttered as she stared at her feet.

"Ah yes, as for you Kiyomi." Tamaki said, not listening to what Kiyomi had said. "I suppose a fitting punishment is to come and be a host-!" Tamaki had his mouth covered by Kyoya's hand. While the guests were screaming in agreement, everyone else pulled a frozen Haruhi and Kiyomi into the changing room. Tamaki and Kyoya stayed outside to talk for a bit.

"Does this mean Kiki-chan's going to be in the Host Club now?" Hunny asked in excitement as soon as the door was closed. His voice brought Kiyomi and Haruhi back to Earth, as they both shook their heads rapidly in unison.

"Uh, I guess so . . ." Kiyomi answered hesitantly. "I mean, if Kyoya-nii tells me to, I'll be a host." At that moment, Tamaki burst in the room with a calmer Kyoya walking in behind him.

"Kiyomi! My rock princess, why didn't you _tell_ me that Mommy was planning on making you a _host_! How can you be a _host_ if you're a girl? I was going to say _hostess!_" Tamaki shouted hysterically. While Tamaki was off in his own little world, Kiyomi shot a look of confusion since she didn't know who 'Mommy' was. Everyone, except Haruhi who also didn't know and Tamaki who was now crying, pointed at Kyoya as an explanation.

"Kyoya-nii? You were going to make me a host?" Kiyomi asked with furrowed eyebrows. "A _male_ host?" She asked to clarify.

"Kiki-chan's going to be a male host?" Hunny asked, also slightly confused. "But she's a girl."

"Yes well, I'll explain it to you later Kiyomi." Kyoya promised as he brought out two bags. "But right now you and Haruhi should go change. These are the only uniforms we have." Kiyomi took the bag directed to her and peeked into it as Haruhi did the same.

"Thanks Kyoya-nii/Thanks Kyoya-senpai. We'll go change right now." They both said at the same time, causing them to look at each other and laugh once again before doing the same thing once more unknowingly and causing the rest of the people in the room to laugh as well.

"We have got to stop doing that."

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, here you go. I've brought you some towels." Kiyomi heard Tamaki walk into Haruhi's changing stall next to her. Stifling a giggle at what Tamaki's face must have looked like, she proceeded in changing. Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the yellow dress, Kiyomi found a pair of scissors (who knows what they were doing in a changing room) and began snipping away at the offending material.<p>

She cut off the white collar, leaving a heart-shaped neckline in its place. As soon as Kiyomi made sure the line was straight and non-jagged, she began working on the length of the skirt.

_'__Simply __because __it__'__s __an __elite __academy __doesn__'__t __mean __the __skirt __has __to __be __so __long.__'_ Kiyomi thought to herself as she cut off the skirt in almost half. She left the sleeves as they were, but cut the white ends off as well. _'__Much __better.__'_

"Kiyomi-chan. Are you done?" The twins combined voice floated in the room and Kiyomi saw two shadows standing at the edge of her curtain. "Haruhi's already done. Why aren't you?" She froze as a hand gripped the edge of the curtain.

"N-no! I'll be at in a minute!" Kiyomi shouted as she grabbed the curtain and dragged it to the other side completely. "Just b-be patient!"

A few minutes later, Kiyomi walked out the changing stall, clad in her customized uniform and her converses on her feet, along with her beanie on her head as always. Each of the hosts, including the other new host, stared at her in wonder. Kiyomi apprehensively under all the stares and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"What?" Kiyomi asked, finally fed up with the staring. "Is there something on my face?" She asked as she went crossed-eyed trying to find any blemish on her face.

"Kiki-chan looks really cool!" Hunny shouted as he tackled Kiyomi in a hug around her hips. She staggered back a few steps but managed to stay upright and hug back.

"Oh, thank you Hunny. Though the dress looks nice, it just wasn't for me." Kiyomi explained her alternations and nodded at the others with a grin, all while fiddling with her single silver stud on her ear in embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I wasn't allowed to." She apologized as Hunny let go of her and bowed at her customary 90 degree angle.

"No, no. It's fine!" Tamaki told her with a twirl as he recovered from the shock of learning that Haruhi is indeed a girl. "Oh how creative our daughter is, don't you think so Mommy?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, who in turn sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"Well yes, but it was a pain to have to order the uniform in the first place just to have it transformed. I guess you'll just have to keep it Kiyomi." Kyoya tried to play it off as difficult for him but Kiyomi smiled at him none-the-less and giggled lightly.

"Thanks Kyoya-nii!" Kiyomi told him with another bow. "Now, I have a question." Kiyomi stated, gaining full attention of all hosts.

Haruhi and Kiyomi glanced at each other, now somewhat used to thinking the same thing and talking at the same time. Tamaki looked on with a curious look and having a fantasy in his head, a fantasy of two girly females on some grassy hill having a picnic. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms around each other's shoulders and had on small smiles of premeditated pranks in mind. Kyoya pushed his glasses up further and scribbled something in a little black book Kiyomi hadn't really noticed up until now. Hunny had a grip on Usa-chan and smiled up in anticipation as to what Kiyomi's question was. Takashi had on his usual serious face but raised an eyebrow to show he was curious as well. Haruhi and Kiyomi shared one more glance before asking their question together, driving everyone into doing a face-plant.

"How are supposed to get out of the school in these dresses if everyone believes we're supposed to be guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>**'****S****NOTE:** Okay to I'm done at 6:40 pm on Tuesday the same week. Sweet! ^^ And the ending was something that's been on my mind when I saw the first episode. If everyone's suppose to think Haruhi's a guy, how'd she leave the school without getting caught?

Oh, and the song Kiyomi sang is 'Song 2 You' by Leon Thomas from the show Victorious. In other words, I don't own the song :P ^^~

Leave your thoughts and comments in a review by clicking the link below~


	4. So is Considered Normal for Me Now?

**AUTHOR****'****S ****NOTE: **Watch me get in trouble because I'm working on this story instead of my homework . . . . Well this is more important to me anyways xP

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**You ****got ****me ****dizzy ****with ****this ****feelin****'****.****"** A melodious voice rang out in the room. Almost silent at first, then gaining volume as the beat began gaining volume as well. **"****You ****got ****me ****dizzy ****with ****this ****feelin****'****. ****Oooh.****"** But before the voice could continue into the main chorus with the awesome dance beat, a hand flew out and hit the off button.

Emerging from under the covers was Kiyomi Yokoyama with squinting eyes and a bad case of bed head. Stretching over towards her night table, Kiyomi grabbed her Harry Potter look-alike eyeglasses and placed them on. She regained her eyesight and let out a giant yawn as she stretched her arms. Kicking the covers off, Kiyomi hopped off her bed and headed to her bathroom.

_'__It __is __WAY __too __early __for __this __. __. __._' Kiyomi thought to herself as she let out a sigh. Taking off her glasses for a moment, she turned the facet towards the blue dot. After splashing her face with water and drying it, she winced as she caught sight of the state of her hair. After she combed and brushed her hair, Kiyomi walked back into her room and opened her closet to pull out her uniform.

Before Kiyomi got out of the limo where Kyoya had given her a ride in, Kyoya handed her a bag with the guy's school uniform in it, saying that he gave her permission if she wanted to change it in any way. The pants were kept the same, except for the fact that she added a single chain coming from the front of her left side to her left backside. She left the white dress-up shirt as it was; only she left the top few buttons un-done and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. She ditched the blazer though. Her shoes were left normally. The tie was tied on, granted very loosely, but tied!

_'__This __is __so __unfair.__'_ Kiyomi whined in her mind as she ran a hand through her short-for-a-girl hair. Kyoya had forbidden her from wearing her trademark beanie and she just didn't feel right with her beanie covering her head. Granted most of her hair was now visible and guaranteed to make the girls go crazy over the rocker hair but she didn't notice nor care.

Walking to her door, Kiyomi grabbed her keys from the little nail she put near the door to replace a hook that broke off a long time ago. She snatched her bag up as she walked passed it and towards the door. Kiyomi gave the house one last sweep of her eyes before nodding her head in approval and leaving through the door in one swift movement.

* * *

><p>"Kiyomi-kun!" A high-pitched squeal was heard after the scream. Kiyomi paused in her walking and glanced at the group of girls in front of the gates.<p>

"Um. Good morning ladies." Kiyomi said in her customary low voice and bowed. "It's very nice to see you." She added at the end to be polite. Her response was a giant squeal and she winced a bit.

At that moment a limo pulled up behind Kiyomi, causing the gaggle of girls to look at it with curiosity. Kiyomi turned around and tilted her head in confusion. The driver got out of the car and rushed over to the other side in front of Kiyomi. Kiyomi sweat dropped at the thought of the person inside not even opening their own door. She immediately became worried as an angry Kyoya stepped out the car.

"Kiyomi . . ." Kyoya gritted out through clenched teeth. The smaller girl furrowed eyebrows and looked up at Kyoya, causing the girls near the gates to gasp and hold their breaths in anticipation.

"Kyoya-nii, why are you so mad this morning?" Kiyomi asked, scared of the angry second-year. "Did something happen?" She took a small step closer and flinched when Kyoya grabbed onto her wrist suddenly. "K-Kyoya-nii?" Next thing she knew, Kiyomi was being dragged through the gates, into the school building, and up the long staircases.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you." Kyoya growled out angrily once they entered Music Room Three. "I gave you clear instructions!" Kyoya shouted and began pacing in front of the couch. Kiyomi was sitting on the cough and looking at Kyoya with big watery eyes. But Kyoya didn't see through his anger at how much he was scaring the young girl.<p>

"Kyoya-nii please." Kiyomi muttered as she moved her line of sight to her feet. "What did I do to get you so mad?" Kyoya finally stopped pacing and sighed as he tried to calm down.

"You really don't remember?" Kyoya asked as he sat down on the couch next to Kiyomi, who was trying to hold in her tears. She hated crying, yet she always cried over something trivial. Not trusting her voice, Kiyomi kept her gaze at the floor and shook her head, her short hair whipping across her cheeks. "I told you that I would pick you up this morning." Kiyomi snapped her head up and stared at Kyoya in panic.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya-nii!" Kiyomi apologized with wide eyes. "I-I completely forgot. I'm so sorry!" Standing up abruptly, Kiyomi bowed to Kyoya and kept repeating the same phrase. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry-!" She was cut off as Kyoya placed his hand over her mouth with a sigh.

"I know you're sorry. Did you really simply forget?" Kyoya asked. "You weren't there when I arrived. I sent my army inside and made sure they searched the premises. And there was no sign of you." Kiyomi looked up at Kyoya with eyes only a little sister would have in admiration of her older sibling.

"Kyoya-nii . . . was worried about me?" Kiyomi asked in wonder. Kyoya widened his eyes and stood up with a blush of embarrassment. Kiyomi felt a smile creep onto her face as she followed a mortified Kyoya out the room as he made up excuses.

"O-of course not!"

* * *

><p>{'~Later in French Class~'}<p>

"Kiyomi-kun!" Kiyomi looked up as she heard her male version name being called by a combination on two almost identical voices. That can only mean one thing: The twins.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. Good morning." Kiyomi greeted each twin in turn with a smile and nod. Kaoru took a seat to Kiyomi's right while Hikaru sat down on the seat one over Kiyomi's left. Kiyomi was confused for a second before remembering that Haruhi sits next to her.

"So we heard that Kyoya," Kaoru began as he leaned in with furrowed eyebrows, not too close in because he remembered when Kiyomi gave him a bruise that's still on his cheek covered by make-up.

"-dragged you into the school kinda pissed off." Hikaru ended as he sat on Haruhi's chair backwards and leaned on Kiyomi desk with the same expression as his brother.

"Oh that." Kiyomi commented as she placed her pencil case on top of her desk. "Kyoya-nii was simply upset I left the house without him. It wasn't on purpose though." Kiyomi explained as she dug through her bag for her notebook. "I just forgot. I forget things easily in the morning since I'm so sleepy." Kiyomi enlightened the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru gave Kiyomi nods and Hikaru sat in his own seat as Haruhi walked into the room.

"Good morning Haruhi-kun." Kiyomi greeted Haruhi as she took her seat, remembering to address her as a male.

"Good morning Kiyomi-kun." Haruhi replied, giving Kiyomi a nod as she took out her own pencil case and notebook. "I've been hearing weird things around school. Something about Kyoya, anger, you, and some crazy rumors." Kiyomi tilted her head at Haruhi.

"What kind of rumors?" Kiyomi asked curiously. She was wondering what people have been saying about Kyoya and her. Everyone had a different opinion on an event and it always intrigued Kiyomi what other people's thoughts were.

"Well one girl said that Kyoya was going to force himself on you. Another said he was mad because you left him for a girl from some all-girl school. And I even heard something about a sex slave." Kiyomi stared at Haruhi's serious face and blinked. They stayed like that for good solid minutes. Finally, Kiyomi couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

Everyone was dragged away from their conversations and stared at the girl-disguised-as-a-boy laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Haruhi stared at Kiyomi with a confused expression, Hikaru was smirking at Kiyomi's laughing form, and Kaoru was laughing with Kiyomi who grabbed a hold of him in the midst of her laughing series.

"Kiyomi-kun?" Haruhi asked as she raised an eyebrow. Kiyomi finally stopped laughing and leaned against Kaoru as she tried to regain her breath.

"K-Kyoya-nii was simply worried about the fact that when h-he went to my house n-no one was th-there!" Kiyomi explained in between some left over giggles. Haruhi's mouth made a small 'o' in enlightenment. "But really the rumors people come up with." Kiyomi commented as she shook her head and sat back down on her seat.

Haruhi didn't get a chance to reply however, considering the teacher walked in at that point. Kaoru got up and sat down on his seat as well. Opening her notebook to a clean page, Kiyomi yawned a bit. Knowing she was going to be bored with this class, Kiyomi began doodling on the corner of the page.

French class was never her strong point . . .

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-nii . . . why do I have to wear this again?" Kiyomi asked she looked at her outfit.<p>

She was wearing a sort of large cloth around her waist and golden anklets. She was also barefooted and had a white cloth on her top acting as sort of shirt. Her hair was left out and slightly messy on purpose, and Kyoya gave a pair of contacts after stealing her glasses (but gave them back after Kiyomi begged and promised to only wear them when they weren't having cosplay days).

"Because you consented to being a host. The hosts have to wear a costume whenever we have costume days." Kyoya explained with unnaturally shown patience. He began fixing various sections of Kiyomi's costume like a big brother would unconsciously.

Kyoya was still allowed to wear his glasses (something Kiyomi whined about greatly, but was silent as Kyoya shot her a look), and was wearing a dark green cloth around his waist and a gold necklace. Kiyomi pouted as Kyoya tried to make her hair look a bit more presentable.

"Kyoya-nii!" Kiyomi whined as she smacked his hand away and began messing it up like it was before. "Can we go now?" Kiyomi asked desperately. After kicking the twins out, Kyoya walked in the changing room (after knocking mind you!) to make sure the twins haven't done anything to change Kiyomi's outfit too much.

"Yes, I suppose so." Kyoya answered with a slight exasperated tone. As the pair exited the room, Kiyomi stopped and stared around the room.

"Wh-what?" Kiyomi stuttered out. When she walked into the changing room everything was normal. Now that she left the room everything was so . . . unusual. There were trees everywhere and even live animals like monkeys, toucans, and other exotic birds.

"Aw! We knew the clothes would look great on you!" The twins shouted in unison as they slid on either of Kiyomi, but made sure not to touch her. Each of them was wearing blue clothing around their waists with a blue headband and a long gold necklace around each of their necks. Smiling up at the twins in thanks, Kiyomi began fiddling with the plain white cloth around her flat chest.

"Kiki-chan!" Kiyomi glanced up and smiled at the short upperclassman running towards her. Making sure she didn't fall back, Kiyomi wrapped her arms around Hunny, who in turn had his arms around Kiyomi's hips since that's the only place he can reach. Hunny's cloth was yellow with a blue sash tied around his waist and a ring of flowers around his neck. "You look so kawaii!" Hunny complimented as he tightened his grip around Kiyomi and Usa-chan.

"Aw. Arigato Hunny-kun. Not as cute as you though." Kiyomi smiled at Hunny who gave her his own big smile.

"Mitsukuni." Kiyomi heard Takashi's voice and looked back to see a shirtless Takashi Morinozuka.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Kiki-chan? Why are you so red?"

* * *

><p>"Ah. You must be my next appointment." Kiyomi stated as she stood up. Bowing at the new arrival, Kiyomi gave the girl a smile. "My name is Kiyomi Yokoyama, the resident 'Polite Melody' type of the Ouran Host Club." Kiyomi introduced herself the way Kyoya told her to if she encountered anyone she didn't know from Ouran High School.<p>

After Kiyomi face's finished resembling a tomato, Kyoya lined up everybody in a circle surrounding Tamaki. Haruhi was the one to come through the door so that disappointed the twins. After a lengthy speech from Tamaki, Kyoya made everyone get into their places, seeing as how the guests were due to arrive. The whole time this was going on, Hunny kept an eye on the still slightly blushing Kiyomi and somewhat smug Takashi.

The girl who walked up to Kiyomi's table was wearing a black dress resembling the girls' uniform a bit. She had pale skin, light blue eyes, and dirty blond straight hair tied in two loose pigtails.

"Hello. My name's Akuma Nekozawa . . ." The girl responded with a slight low tone in her voice. Akuma ducked her head a bit and her bangs covered her eyes as they others began whispering.

"Akuma Nekozawa . . . ?"

"What a horrible thing to call a girl . . ."

". . . Doesn't Akuma mean 'Evil'?"

"I wonder what Kiyomi-kun will do about it."

As soon as that last comment was whispered everyone turned their heads towards Kiyomi, who was looking at Akuma with interest. Finally, Kiyomi smiled and leaned back on her chair.

"Why don't you join us, Akuma-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>**'****S ****NOTE: **Yeah I'll stop here. A few things: I have NO idea where Akuma came from. Absolutely none. I was simply typing, and she popped up in my mind so. Here we are. Maybe I'll give her an important role . . . . oh well. We'll see how it goes from here. Another thing, this is NOT a Kyoya/OC story. My friend read this over and was about to jump me (she's in love with Kyoya) because I said it was Takashi/OC. It IS Takashi/OC; I just can't picture Kyoya all that evil in my mind. Just a bit . . . . TOO informative I guess :D Haha~

Oh, and I do not own the song at the beginning. It's 'Dance For Life' by Adam Hicks and some other dude. Drew something I think ^^;

Reviews are welcomed here at ChibiLovezx's orphanage with open arms~ (again, no idea where that came from . . .)


End file.
